User talk:11Morey
Playthrough of BiB: Get photos of the introductiory sequences in each chapter. The art, that is, not the cutscenes. Make a list of what secrets appear where in which chapters, and then add the information it unlocks (I can help out with the last part, you'd just need to give me a copy of your save). Get full view photos of Unidentified Pinkerton Agent and Unidentified Mexican. Get picture of BiB chair, Lasso, Oil Lamps (Hot and Cold blast), and Shops ??? Get portrait of William. Get photo of Thomas and Marisa when he confronts her about selling herself to Ray for the gold, and where she tempts him with the medallion, those will replace “Chapter IX” in Act III and “Chapter XIV Thomas” in Act V respectively. Get four photos involving William in Acts III and IV (two per act). These will replace the current photos. Get specs for Rusty, normal, Prime and Superb conditions on all weapons and variations in singleplayer. Get list of shops and their names, and what weapons/variations and quality are sold by them for each Chapter article (where applicable). Get a list of what weapons appear in each chapter, or can appear (since weapons from previous chapters can be used). You might consider not buying any weapons, and writing down when your weapons automatically upgrade (I was intent on one playthrough using just normal quality weapons, but the game automatically upgraded my weapons later on). Playthrough of CoJ: Make of list of what secrets appear in which episodes, and what developer's poster is on each one. Get picture of Oil Lamp Get a list of what weapons appear in each episode. Get screenshots and information for all multiplayer maps and modes in CoJ. That's the list I have for the playthroughs. I also have a list for what articles still need work, but that's a whole different story. As for Gunslinger, I actually made a bunch of screenshots in my first playthrough, all that we need in fact. The reason I have not used them is because in True West mode (unlocked after the first playthrough) there is a lot less HUD, meaning that in my next playthrough (which should be this year) I can get better screenshots. Foreborn (talk) 03:02, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Just updated the list, the new additons are at the top. One thing, you might have noticed we have just placeholder images on BiB's chapter articles. We need screens of the artwork seen when William delivers his speeches before the start of the chapters. They start out zoomed in, and then zoom out, so getting a perfect screenshot is a bit difficult. Also, the secrets I kinda forgot about. We need to make our own lists of where they appear and then about the information they unlock (in CoJ, that would be which secret has which poster of a developer, BiB it would just be what the memories are). Sorry I forgot to put those on my list. Foreborn (talk) 17:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Prime Health Guns It's not a bad health system, it's just old. In Call of Juarez, heath drops like rain in a thuderstorm when you're injured so it's rare to be stuck with no health. There are no Prime or Superb weapons in the original version of Call of Juarez, which is the PC version. The Xbox 360 version was a port with some updated aspects (regenerating health, prime/superb weapons, no red "X" on civilians and corpses). The jerks didn't bother to give PC gamers those little updates, though. Still, PC has the better graphics quality, plus since it's on Steam there's no disc to get damaged, so there's that. So are you finding all the secrets? Foreborn (talk) 00:59, March 21, 2014 (UTC) You've just given me an excuse to rant! April Fools is entirely pointless and should go away... Just like daylights savings time (You're not saving anything, you fools!). that reaction time is impressive, Eagle Eye, you've done enough to retain your title. I tried to do those duels and got my rear end handed to me about halfway through. So did you, by chance, get all the information we need for the wiki? The secrets list and the information behind them is what is most important. Foreborn (talk) 00:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Can't believe I forgot ^, but even though Wikia is a free community site like Wikipedia, we should probably ask to use their maps if that's what you're thinking. Foreborn (talk) 04:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Christina Walker http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/Christina_Walker Is this an actual character in Call of Juarez: The Cartel? I don't know the game due to my disdain for it. If she isn't, then this is a false article that needs to be deleted, and the article creator given a warning. Foreborn (talk) 04:58, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Molly Yeah, because relationships always last between young people. I would not go as far as to say Billy actually loved Molly, he might've just thought he did. Keep in mind Molly was one of the few people who actually treated him decently, it's quite conceivable he developed a case of puppy love. As for Suzy, we don't know that he didn't love her, as he never states that. Plus, if they ever did reunite somehow, even if he hadn't loved her before, his tune might change, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. As for embracing, that really doesn't mean much. If they were osculating on the other hand, then that might lend credibility to the Billy/Molly pairing (it means KISSING, what did you think I meant?). The point is, there is no official confirmation that he ended up settling down with Molly, more than Suzy (who was just an example) or someone else we don't even know about. By the way, your talk page is a swamp. Might want to clean it out sometime. Foreborn (talk) 04:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Music I did find the music for Gunslinger online: https://www.youtube.com/user/GunslingerTH/videos You should find the song you're looking for in there. I've not bothered to try and obtain the soundtrack this way because it's 112 files altogether, though I have been considering listening to them all and picking out the best ones. In order to download any of those files, you'll have to use a browser addon called DownloadHelper. IAfter you have the video files, VLC media player has an option to convert it to just audio format. I've been very busy too, started my first job a few months ago and I have classes starting up again next week as well. Despite that, I should get around to replaying Gunslinger soon and getting a good bit of the stuff we need for GS articles. I heard Bryan Cranston was in the new Godzilla movie... Ever seen Breaking Bad? Foreborn (talk) 01:42, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Breaking Bad is a great show for the first 3 seasons. Its quality lessens noticably wiith Season 5. Still, it's a drama well worth watching. Just out of curiousity... what do you hope they do with Call of Juarez 5? Based on their track record, we should get it sometime in early-mid 2015 or 2016... Not so very far away now. Foreborn (talk) 04:01, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ...An open world RPG? Really? This is Call of Juarez. Just about the furthest thing from an RPG you could think of. Even if by RPG you mean something more like The Elder Scrolls, still very different types of games. Call of Juarez has, at its core, always been a linear (I mean that in a good way), well crafted adventure with emphasis on a great story. Though Bound in Blood played with the idea of open world sidequests, I don't think Call of Juarez would be very good styled after, say, Red Dead Redemption. Personally I think ithe best direction gameplay wise is the way they've always done it, in CoJ, BiB (excluding playing around with open world-y bits on occasion) and GS. As for those protagonists... 1 and 2 sound interesting. 3 is John Marston. 4 is cliched, it's been done before. 5 is interesting too but... think about that from a gameplay perspective. Old West shooter series abandons Old West for a time that has much simpler, more limited firearms. Bad idea any way you look at it. I'm hoping they drop the cel-shaded graphics (cel-shaded was the word right? Been a while) that created GS's unique style, because given the choice, I like the more realistic graphics in Bound in Blood. I'm also hoping they bring in lots more weapons, in order to do that, perhaps make the next game set closer to when Red Dead Redemption takes place at the end of the Old West. I'd still love that sequel with Billy Candle, or a midquel with our favorite badass-preacher, too... Foreborn (talk) 14:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I used to think that Billy's story wasn't concluded, but the last time I played through it I realized it was. Throughout the game, he changes from being a cowardly man into a brave one. In the end, Juarez and his gang are dead, Billy's conflict with Ray is resolved, and (note we have no confirmation on this, this is just speculation) he finds someone to care about and vice versa, making his story really complete. That's not to say it can't be continued though... One thing that would be worth pursuing is that even though Ray realized Billy didn't kill Thomas and Marisa, no one back in Hope knew that, meaning that Billy Candle would probably have a hefty bounty on his head for a double murder, and naturally bounty hunters would come to collect. Imagine Billy McCall living a quiet life in some town with Molly when his identity is discovered, which (somehow) eventually spurs him back in the direction of the Lost Gold of Juarez. John Marston actaully did want revenge on his old gang for leaving him to die, that's apparent when he's chasing the Mexican guy (I forget his name). Not to the degree that it was his main purpose, but more of a "kill two birds with one stone" situation. If you shoot at that guy when you're chasing him on horseback, Marston will say "Did you think I'd let you live after what you did?!". Foreborn (talk) 21:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Techland I'll do you two better. Scott Bakula (Known for being Sam Beckett, the main character in Quantum Leap, and Captain Jonathan Archer on Star Trek: Enterprise) was born and raised in Missouri not far from where my mother grew up. Also, my mother met and spoke with Deforest Kelley (Doctor McCoy from the original Star Trek) several times at the old Star Trek conventions. She caught his attention because she's an artist and she was drawing his picture, and he was very impressed at the likeness, he even signed it with a personal note. After that particular instance he would always pick her out of the crowd and pretend to pose with a big grin. Sorry about my absence pretty much this entire year. I've been occupied with work and class, trying to work my way into management. Also just got back from a mission trip to Belize, Central America with my parents' church. I plan to finish the few remaining articles for CoJ and BiB, then tackle GS's stuff... Eventually. Just don't write me off as deceased, in other words. Foreborn (talk) 00:15, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I've finally gotten around to making a contacts list in Mozilla Thunderbird for my Yahoo email, and it has come to my attention I do not seem to have either your or Tass's email in my old Yahoo address book. Do you have Tass's email and can I get yours again? Thanks. Foreborn (talk) 23:09, October 3, 2014 (UTC) re: Call of Juarez: Loading Screens Hi, sorry for late reply! Maybe you have already figured out where they are located? Because i don't know to be honest. I might remember wrong, but i think i've never actually found them myself either. e. I just realized that, just about a week ago, was 10th anniversary of first Call of Juarez (in Europe, PC release). Time flies, in my books that game is in classics category now! -overlord- (talk) 18:57, September 14, 2016 (UTC)